Longshot CS-6
For the similarly named blaster, see Longstrike CS-6. The Longshot CS-6 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2007 under the N-Strike series. It is currently the second longest Nerf blaster, the longest being the Longstrike CS-6. The Longshot was the first Nerf blaster to feature the clip system, which allows the blaster to feed Streamline Darts from removable clips or drums. The blaster was put out of production in the United States in mid-2010 due to the release of the the Longstrike CS-6. Due to the shortage in North America, it can go for very high prices on eBay and other auction sites, sometimes even matching the typical mint price for the Crossbow. However, there appears to be no shortage in Australia, the United Kingdom, or Singapore. Due to this, this blaster is often misconceived as being discontinued. The Longshot CS-6 is now rare do to it being discontinued in the United States and shortage in North America. It can reach up to 250USD on ebay and other auction sites and even more, maybe 500USD? The Longshot comes packaged with its front blaster/barrel extension, one six dart clip, six Streamline Darts, and a tactical scope. Details Internals The Longshot internals are fairly complex. It has a direct plunger system, having the largest plunger of all the clip system blasters, which makes it the most powerful stock clip system blaster. The internals have several locks built into the firing mechanism. One of them doesn't allow the trigger to be pulled while the bolt is back, another doesnt allow the blaster to be recocked immediatly after firing; this makes the user wait a second at most to recock the blaster. Another lock stops the clip from being removed while the bolt is forward. External features The blaster features a bolt-action cocking system. There is a tactical rail on top of the blaster, above the jam door. It doubles as a carrying handle, though it can be uncomfortable for those users with bigger hands. The jam door is located under the tactical rail and slides back when the bolt is open. There is a collapsible, integrated stock that can store an extra clip, as well as an integrated folding bipod located in front of the clip. The bipod works the best with the standard six dart clip, but can be used with others, by propping the bipod on something like a ledge or a desk. The blaster's clip release is located on the right side of the blaster, in front of the trigger and there is a notification on the top of the blaster behind the tactical rail that tells if the blaster is cocked or not. Modification Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released one special mod kit for the Longshot: an "Immortal" kit which includes a stronger spring and replacement polycarbonate parts. All of the blaster's clip, trigger, and jam door locks can be removed during modification. Value packs An early Wal-Mart exclusive value pack of the Longshot included a tactical light. Color schemes This blaster has been released with the following color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Original (blue/yellow) *Red Strike (red) Review Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Longshot commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Longstrike CS-6. *The Longshot is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. **In Nerf N-Strike Elite, the Longshot shoots two darts at once. *The original blue Longshot came packaged with two clips; the newer yellow version only comes with one (not counting value packs). **The original version also came with yellow clips instead of today's orange ones. *Its tactical scope is larger than the Mission Kit tactical scope, making it less used in small blasters such as the Reflex IX-1. *The Longshot CS-6 has appeared in a television series Terra Nova with aesthetic modifications to look like a real Assault Rilfe. *The Longshot CS-6 is now discontinued in the United States for a unknown reason. *It is the first Clip system blaster in the N-Strike series. External links *Longshot CS-6 on the Nerf website *Longshot CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters